Field of Art
This disclosure generally relates to a camera, and more specifically, to a heat spreader for thermal management in a camera.
Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras are becoming faster and more powerful. As their capabilities improve, the processing power consumed to enable the faster speeds and greater resolution of modern digital cameras has increased significantly. When a digital camera is used over a long period of time, such as while capturing a video, the temperature of the electronics increases as a portion of the electrical energy is converted to thermal energy by resistive heating. Thermal expansion of materials near the heating electronics causes shifts in the lens assembly that interferes with the quality of images obtained by the detectors in the camera. However, existing camera systems do not provide an efficient mechanism for transferring heat away from the lens assembly for subsequent dissipation.